


Portions For Foxes

by floatsodelicately



Series: Dirty Mistress Ficlets [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's wife shows up and Meredith retreats to what she knows, right now that means Joe and Tequila and a stranger that sits down on the stool next to hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portions For Foxes

"Hey Joe," Meredith sighed, parking herself on a stool at the bar.

 

"What'll it be, Mer?"

 

"Tequila. Lots of it."

 

"You sure? Cris warned me-"

 

"Cristina's boyfriend doesn't have a secret wife. Cristina isn't a dirty mistress. Cristina isn't here. Shot please," she finished with a toothy grin as the bartender rolled his eyes and slid over the shot glass. "I love you."

 

"That's what they all say," he chuckled. Joe looked over to the guy that just arrived at the bar. "What can I get you?"

 

"Just a beer, thanks."

 

"Bottle or-" the guy nodded. Joe set the bottle down and took the cash before turning back to Meredith. "How many?"

 

"I think I'm going for five tonight." Joe winced. She tapped her glass,  "Secret wife, Joe. Say it with me: Secret. Wife."

 

“Secret wife…ok," he said, pouring the second shot. "Keys," he held out his hand.

 

Meredith pulled her car keys out of her purse and handed them over. She looked around and noticed that 'Just a beer' guy was still at the bar beside her, looking amused as he took in her conversation with Joe. "You can sit down, you know..."

 

Was this a good idea? The last time she had met someone at Joe's it had been Derek. Derek who was married.

 

"What's your name?" she asked as he took a seat on the stool next to hers.

 

"Mark. And yours is...?"

 

"Meredith," she told him, and held out her hand for him to shake. "Are you married, Mark?"

 

He grinned rakishly, "Not even a little bit."

 

"Right answer."


End file.
